The Next Einstein
General The Next Einstein is the 5th episode of TBFAM2. Zebra models a new outfit she made, an arrow T-shirt. Badger is eliminated, and the challenge is announced to be an inventing contest, and the Dragons invent their "Love-o-Matic", a device that gives dating advice, sees if you and your crush will work out, and states your ideal lover. Panda from the Griffins has an idea, but Alien says her idea is awful, making her cry. The final product for the Griffins is a double-fridge, which Alien builds using just a ray-gun. During judging time, the Griffins are up first, Penguin thinks a double-fridge is good, but useless. While Penguin dislikes Zebra's strict couple rules and the fact that Zebra outbursted, he thinks the Love-O-Matic is better, so the Dragons win. Plot Zebra showcases her new outfit, a homemade T-shirt with an arrow on it. Wolf asks what Zebra is wearing, and Zebra explains what she's wearing, and says the arrow stands for the fact that she is as real as an arrow that hits Bulls-eye, but Wolf seems to know that the events of TBFAMY and TBFAM2 are in a fake universe and tells Zebra what-if her theory is true, only to for Zebra to disbelieve her and shun Beary once again, and for Wolf to change the subject and say that Zebra is bullying Beary. During the elimination Zebra is safe with no votes, and Badger is out, and he states that he's mad, but he's not a sore loser, and if he's out, he's out. Badger reveals his hair without his hat, which attracts Wolf and Zebra, but Wolf dislikes when he tries to attract her when he says bye. The challenge is announced to be an inventing contest, and that each team will get 10 pieces of paper, a box of tools, and some nuts, but Alien interrupts Penguin by saying "Ewww! Gross!" when he saw a gross bug. Penguin starts the sentence over, but says the teams will also get bolts, scrap metal, and some markers. Zebra says the the team should invent a Love-O-Matic, but Wolf doesn't agree to Zebra's idea, and writes in her diary, only for Zebra to ask what she's doing. Zebra says she came up with a blueprint for the Love-O-Matic, and explains what it does,Wolf tests one of it's features, something that will tell you your ideal lover, and Wolf's ideal lover is Justin Bieber, much to her dismay. Wolf tests another feature, dating advice from the Love-O-Matic. The advice is "Don't be too obsessive", and Wolf tests another feature from the Love-O-Matic, testing a couple's compatibility, and Wolf tries to test Beary and Cardi, only for the test to be not allowed because the Love-O-Matic "must have a couple with at least a 0% chance of working out, and Wolf tells Zebra that t might be Zebra, only for Zebra to say she's not changing it, and Wolf writes in her diary. At the Dragons, Alien rejects Panda's idea and says nobody cares about her "skills, and Lion tries to cheer up Panda, and tells his idea, and Panda wants Alien to apologize, which he does, and builds the Griffins invention, the Double Fridge, using only a ray gun. During judging time, the Griffins invention is viewed as generic, and when judging the Dragons' Love-O-Matic, he tests the compatibility feature then reads the instructions, but he gets to Zebra's rules, and she states it's her instructions. Penguin states he dislikes Cardi, but gets cut off by Zebra, who rages, and Wolf stops the aruguments, and Penguin announces the Dragons win. Transcript Zebra: Time to showcase my new outfit! My amazing T-shirt I made myself! Wolf: Zebra? Zebra: What is it, Wolfiekins? Wolf: First, don't call me that! 2nd, what are you wearing? Zebra: Uh, a T-shirt I made! It has an arrow because I'm as real as an arrow that hits Bulls-eye! Wolf: Ugh... First getting angry about Beary and Cardi, now expressing how real you are! What if we are all in a fake universe! Zebra: Stop with the fairytales, and P.S., Beary was just born wrong. I'm making everyone aware that I am real! Period! Wolf: Beary is not a bad person! Stop being a bully! How would you feel if someone bullied you for liking who you like? Penguin: Time for elimination time! We got 6 votes! Zebra is safe with no votes! And out of Badger and Wolf... Wolf: What! Why me? Penguin: Wolf is safe! Badger: I'm so bloody mad! Wolf: Phew! Thank goodness! Badger: Well I'm not a sore loser! If I'm out! I'm out! (Takes off hat) Also, this is what I look like without my hat! Wolf: So cool! Zebra: (Lovesick) So dreamy... Badger: Buh bye, lovely ladies! Wolf: Ew. Zebra: Teehee! Penguin: I'm a guy! Okay, the 4th contest is an inventing contest! Each team will get 10 pieces of paper, a box of tools, and some nuts- Alien: Ewww! Gross! Penguin: Alien, what's so gross about nuts? Alien: Eh, heh heh... nothing, I just uh, was looking at that gross bug over there! Penguin: Okay... as I was saying, the challenge is an inventing contest, each team will get 10 pieces of paper, a tool box, and some nuts, bolts, scrap metal, and some markers, go! (Dragons) Zebra: I know exactly what we should invent! A Love-O-Matic! That's amazing! Right Wolf?! Wolf: ... Zebra: Wolf? (Wolf writes in diary: Dear Diary, I'm upset everyone is so mean to Beary) Zebra: WOLF! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! Wolf: Aaah! Zebra: Anyway, I made a blueprint for my love-o-matic while you were just lollygagging! Wolf: Um, w-what does it do? Zebra: It tells you your ideal girl if your a guy, or your ideal guy if your a girl. It also gives dating advice, and tests compatibility with your lover! Wolf: That's cool! Lemme test it! So my ideal lover is... What! Justin Bieber! Not true! I hate him! Okay, what is some dating advice? Love-O-Matic: Dating advice: Don't be too obsessive! Wolf: Okay, that's actually pretty good advice! Now, how well will Beary and Cardi do if they are a couple... Love-O-Matic: Error: Must have a couple that will even have a 0% chance of working Wolf: The Love-O-Matic only supports so-called good couples! That could get people offended! Zebra: Whatever, I'm not changin' it! (Wolf writes in diary: Dear Diary, should I tell Zebra how I feel?) (Griffins) Alien: No! That's awful! No one cares about your skills! Panda: *cry* *sniff* Lion: Aw, what's wrong? Panda: Alien was mean to me and hated my idea! Lion: It's OK! I heard your idea! It was good, but I have a even better idea that you'll both like! Here's the blueprint for my double fridge! Panda: Um, I'm a bad builder, so I'll talk to Alien and hope he apologizes! Lion: Okay? Panda: So I was hoping you could apologize for what you did. Alien: It's OK! We all do dumb thing sometimes! Panda: That sounds like a legit apology, but it could be mean! Anyway, let's get building! Alien: Easy! I can build! (Alien builds the fridge with just a ray gun) Panda: Wow! That is amazing! Penguin: Okay! Time to judge! The Griffins are first! A double fridge, seems cool, but useless. Griffins members: Aw! Penguin:: Now it's time to judge the Dragons! Hmm. These instructions claim this machine tells you your ideal lover, gives you dating advice and predicts a couples' compatibility. I'd like to test the compatibility feature! Dodododo! Just do 2 random people, lalalalala! (Donald Trump's compatibility with himself is tested) Love-O-Matic: Over 9000%: Deeply arrogant! Penguin: Now to read more instructions, wait- couples can contain a person with themself or a couple with at least a 0% chance of working! Zebra! Zebra: It's my instructions, I wrote it, too bad if it's Cardiphobic! Penguin: Well I dislike Cardi, but... Zebra: No buts! Unknown person: Hehe! Zebra: If you're truly a Cardi hater, you must think like me! Wolf: (thinking) I hope nobody gets hurt! Eeep! Wolf: Calm down Zebra, you're upsetting everyone! Penguin: Well, the Dragons' invention was better than the Griffins', so the Dragons win! Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character who should go! Write in 1 to eliminate Alien, 2 to eliminate Lion, and 3 to eliminate Panda! Trivia This is the first episode Alien is up for voting. This is the first episode Zebra changes her main outfit. Category:Episodes Category:S2 episodes